Different Gods
In a mountain surrounding Aconite Town, the Guildmaster of the Pantheon is studying some old ruins. Hyperion Lucis walked along that same mountain, followed by Blaine Pheles and Herald Protista. Blaine was wearing a gas mask in order to keep him from accidentally killing his allies. "Why do I have to wear the mask when we go missions together?" asked Herald. "That way he'd kill everyone around him except you," said Hyperion. "The White Snake needs to kill. Just like anyone else who tries to harm Othrys." The three were on a mission to Crocus, Fiore; with plans to assassinate its king. "Cardinal Hyperion, there's someone ahead of us," said Blaine using his sense of smell to sense his opponent. "Take them out," ordered Hyperion. Blaine sprouted wings and flew over to where he smelled the person, seeing Nikolai. Not knowing of his status, Blaine removed his mask and began to breath a steady stream of poison onto his enemy. "Black Death." Nikolai sensed the poison. He then simply ignored it, being unaffected by it. However, it did annoy him. " A battle between Mages is a battle between Magic Power. My power alone will prevent any of that poison from entering my body by overpowering it." He then started to walk near them. It was like an ocean of Magic Power was walking toward them. "What the hell! Nothing's survived my poison before, not even demons! And this guy can just ignore it! Threatening Roar!" He screeched with a roar uncharacteristic of a snake, or any reptile for that matter. This roar struck fear into the hearts of all men and animals, even his master, Lord Cronus Saturnalia, wasn't immune to the affects of this magic. "Your annoying." He used telekinesis to blow back the poison and Blaine. Blaine slammed into the ground next to Hyperion. "Herald, take him to our destination. I guess this man was too much for him to handle. I'll take care of it personally. And put that god damn mask back on him before he kills both of us." "Yes sir," said Herald scrambling to get the mask back on Blaine. Hyperion walked past the ridge to see Nikolai studying the ruins. "I know you," he said. "You're Nikolai Ichor, guild master of Pantheon. The stories of your strength must be true. Blaine was one of our best, and you defeated him like it was nothing. However, you're interrupting our mission, and I'm far stronger than Blaine." Hyperion's magical aura began to flare up, as his yellow aura began surrounding him. "Titan's Wrath." Suddenly everything around Hyperion was destroyed by the force of his light. He began to walk up to Nikolai, waiting for him to make a move. "My name is Hyperion Lucis, the Southern Cardinal, Titan of Light, and the strongest Mage of Othrys. They say you're on par with the power of God Serena. Let's see how you fair against a Titan." "I have heard of you. Your a terrorist, Destruction Magic." Nikolai released a small scarlet and Raven colored sphere of Magic Power by snapping his fingers. It was small, but it grew to by the time it was about to hit Hyperion it was larger than most buildings. "There are many types of gods, I am a Sōzōshin (創作の神様, God of Creation)." Hyperion didn't bother to react until the ball was an inch from his face. "Lightspeed." Faster than anything on the earth, Hyperion transformed into light and flew around the sphere. With his fist imbibed with light, he delivered a powerful blow to Nikolai's face. Nikolai was it back a few feet. "Gods aren't bound like other entities. While other entities see reality and match it to the laws of the world. Gods see through reality, and there visions become the world and its laws. Creator's Eye, God of the Moon:." Hyperion was turned back into a solid person. " That spell had the power to replicate the effects of the Moon Drip spell. Now die." Nikolai release a destruction spell point blank. "Maximum Defense Seal: Titan's Shield!" With unprecedented speed, Hyperion created a large golden magic circle in front of him, shielding him from the attack. After the blast ended the shield dispersed. "Being the strongest Mage of Othrys means that I have unprecedented speed and power." Moving at high speeds Hyperion delivered a series of melee blows. "It doesn't matter how much power you have. No one has more conviction than me, and if you lack the proper amount of conviction I can't be beaten!" He put his hand to Nikolai's chest. "Photon Laser!" He blasted an incredibly precise blast of light from his hand. Nikolai using telekinesis, created a barrier that expanded like a shockwave. Repelling Hyperion and his attack. "Creator's Eye, Gravity Prison:." Hyperion was brought down to the ground, under gravity so great, the current level Magic Power coming from Hyperion's body couldn't repel it. "Even light has to obey gravity at certain levels. One chance leave Flore, or I will get serious and crush you. Believe me you don't want that." Nikolai said that as Hyperion was under serious gravity. Hyperion rose to his feet, albeit slowly, under the force of the gravity. "To control the air you breath, the earth you wanlk upon, the space you live in, and the light you use to see. That's what it means to be a Cardinal. Maximum Defense Seal: Three Pillar Gods!" Three pillars of rock blasted out of the ground, protecting him from the effects of the Gravity Prison. Hyperion's skin started to glow, his magic power was rising. "You're about to see something I only bring out for the best of the best. I recognize your immense power, but I cannot retreat. Not until I complete the mission given to me by Lord Cronus." Hyperion's skin turned a glowing white. Magic power flowed from his eyes. "As I was, people say I'm as strong as Gildarts Clive. But like this, no one's survived long enough to make a comparison. White God's Bellow!" He shot a large blast of white light from his mouth. It moved at light speed, with the piercing effect of a laser. Nikolai was hit by the attack. He was damaged and cloth torn but wasn't in much pain. "That is it? I am disappointed. Creator's Eye, God's Right Hand: now this some special." An elegant broadsword appeared in his right hand. "This sword is something only those of true honest self can pull from near the One Magic. It's infused with magic so powerful it's divine. It can cut down, demons, dragons, gods, titans, and even the concepts that form reality itself." Nikolai took a slash and cut Hyperion's back. Hyperion fell forward. "You underestimate me." Before hitting the ground Hyperion's wound was instantly cauterized. It had cut him, but not very deep. Suddenly Hyperion began moving at such high speed skating that not even the divine could keep up with his movements. If it wasn't thanks to his Spectrum Eyes, Hyperion would be crashing into everything around him. "Light is not only light, it is speed," he struck Nikolai once, "it is power," he struck him again, "it is heat! God Slayer's Secret Art: Shining Caelum!" Hyperion blasted light at Nikolai from every angle. "Impressive, but do you know it was the gods that separated the heavens and the Earth." Nikolai cut a 360 degree angle around himself. The blasts of light seemed to hit a wall. " I told you God's Right Hand can cut concepts. I (cut) the concept of distance between your attacks and myself. So to your attacks for that one moment had no way to reach me." As he said the sword shatter. "To cut a concept breaks the Hand. Creator's Eye, Creator Throne." Nikolai was covered by a golden light. " You shouldn't hurt a god." Nikolai waited for his opponent's next attack. Hyperion had not stopped moving simply because he had unleashed his Secret Art. He began inhaling, eating the light surrounding Nikolai's body. "Eating natural light may be more difficult, but light created by another Mage is no problem." He created a bow of light and fired it, creating several large beams of light. "White God's Divine Bow!" Nikolai let the arrows of light hit him. In the same moments sparking lights appeared around Hyperion. They explode on him causing damage. "I told you not to hurt a god. If your wondering how light can hurt you. The light is created from your own power, not mine. Any damage you do to me, is reflected on to you hence why I call it Creator's Throne." Hyperion panted, but his aura only grew more and more vibrant, his Titan's Wrath destroying more of the ground around him. "Every spell has a weakness. Spectrum Eyes!" His vision shifted. He looked at the spell, seeing the smallest chink in the Creator's Throne. He opened his mouth, and a large ball of light formed out of his mouth. Although, unlike his previous God's Bellow, only a small bolt was blasted from the ball, aimed with the utmost precision and speed towards the weak point. If this plan succeeded he would unleash the full power of his next attack. Hyperion's attack hit the weak spot, where the construction of Ethernano was the weakest at the base of the forehead. It undid the spell, but not before it released more light at Hyperion. Nikolai rubbed his forehead. "Impressive, Creator's Throne has to emit my magic power from a certain point. Attacking it undid the spell. But you released something for far worse." Nikolai cracked a smile as the sky darken. "Creator's Eye, Heaven's Wrath." Black fires erupted all over. "I won't move, or those flames will strike at you. It's a spell I can't use except when Creator's Throne is undone. The fires change composition so often even I have trouble with them. These fires can kill even dragons or gods." Nikolai stood still waiting to see if his opponent would take his advice. Hyperion continued charging his attack. Othrys is the tallest mountain in the world, reaching above the heavens. It doesn't matter if this spell can kill gods, Lord Cronus is above the gods, and I am his disciple! White God's Prophet Shout!" He fired a large beam of white light from his mouth at Nikolai, the spell being three times as powerful as his God's Bellow, and even faster. The second he shot the blast he began creating the seals of his strongest defense: "Maximum Defense Seal: Ultimate Aegis!" Hundreds of magic circles appeared around Hyperion. No spell had ever broken through it. The fires intercepted the blast deconstructing it. "Maybe I should have been clear. These fires are fires yes, but only for a second. They change constantly, they keep changing in at the foundation of its components. It appears as flames, but that is how it appears to us. Now to deal with you, my left arm will do. He moved his hand, the (fires) surrounded his arm (burning) it making it not usable. "This attack changes so often to become the antithesis to whatever it touches." He opened his palm releasing the fires and they penetrated his opponents impressive defensive spell. However, it was truly a sublime spell. Who knows how much damage was done. The flames began to damage Hyperion. His body began to break down, not even his Solar Skin, which he had been using to increase his power and God Slayer abilities could save him. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Hyperion was pulled from the flames, laid on the ground, just outside of their range. "Master Cronus," murmured Hyperion. "You did well my boy," he answered, "but now it's my turn to battle. You wait here." Hyperion began to cry. "I'm sorry master, I couldn't beat him." "It's alright. You weren't supposed to. This was all just a test, to see your true power. And it was marvelous. You are my greatest success. But now you must rest. Soon you will grow in power, and gain the strength to defeat Nikolai." "Thank you master," said Hyperion right before he passed out. Cronus armed himself with his scythe, Harbinger, and prepared for battle. "You know, they say I'm just as strong as a God Serena as well." As the fires continued to erupt and moved to kill Hyperion and Cronus. " I said don't move, why don't people listen? It was fun though fighting him, it was a nice warm up." Cronus held no malice, nor any emotions towards this attack. "Last Ages." Suddenly Nikolai's arm was healed, and the effects of Nikolai's spell vanished. Hyperion was healed and facing Nikolai, having just entered his White God Slayer Mode. "Good thing I'm immortal, or else that would've shaved down my life span. Slowing Magic: 1/10 Speed!" Before anyone knew he was there, Cronus delivered a powerful blow to Nikolai's face. "You can't beat this man Hyperion. He'll kill you." Getting clairvoyant images of the future, Hyperion transformed into light and fled the battle, onward to his mission in Crocus. "Ouch, Carlito!" A beautiful man appeared by Nikolai. "Deal with Hyperion, while I take out the trash." Carlito teleported away, with his Arc of Kingdoms, to the king. "Now that is taken care of why, are you going after the King of Flore?" "Although that's the mission I gave him, I truly wanted to see how he'd fair against you, because I knew you'd be on his route. As I expected he couldn't defeat you, but he did very well. If he did manage to kill the King of Fiore however, that would make me conquering Ishgar that much easier." Cronus's aura flare up, its gold brilliance surrounding him, steadily increasing in size. "I won't be holding back." "I knew it was too odd of a coincidence. However, I suggest you leave. You might possess the Arc of Time. However, I possess magic that was thought as one of the foundation magics of The One Magic. I don't like whom I become, when I use my real strength. Leave, or die and I'll make sure Hyperion is tortured more than anyone tortured in the history of torture." Cronus sighed. "If you had threatened the life of one of the Seven Titans of War, I would have left. If you had threatened to destroy Othrys I would have left. If you had threatened me, I would have left. But no, you threatened the life of a Cardinal, and it was my favorite Cardinal." The largest magic circle Nikolai had ever seen appeared before his feet. "Saturnius Mons!" an upward explosion completely engulfed his body. It was like being struck by the force of an exploding volcano. Nikolai could have used Telekinesis to stop the attack, he could have used God of the Moon spell to dispel the attack. Hell he could have moved out the way. The blast did damage to Nikolai. "Ouch... is that all you? I'm disappointed Cronus. Now I'll have to see your reality is undone. Creator's Eye: God's Left Hand." But nothing seem to happen... or did it. "Now it's time to finish you off and expose you as the great failure you truly are. You have no business being here, and now you will learn that the hard way! Nikolai used powerful Telekinesis to slam into the ground. Cronus was only lightly affected however, only bending down while the ground around him was destroyed. Suddenly hundreds of vines covered in thorns surrounded and wrapped around Nikolai. "You spoke of torture earlier. Allow me to show you what torture really is. Harvest!" The vines began to tighten around him. These vines cut skin, broke bones, and all sorts of ungodly forms of torture. Cronus was not only the leader of Othrys, he was the head interrogator. Knowing the spell would not hold him for long, Cronus held out Harbinger. "Generations!" The scythe changed into a far more advanced form. "This version of my scythe is a lot like your sword." Using his slowing magic, he was upon Nikolai before he had the chance to blink, preparing a slash with his scythe. "God's Right Hand cuts and God's Left Hand restores." Nikolai was slashed but, his body started to heal, it didn't even leave a scar. " You are powerful, but not as powerful as you think. I would start learning other Magic if you ask me. The Arc of Time is worthless in the presence of God's Left Hand. It restores altered things, that includes time or space or even concepts that are manipulated." Suddenly the area around Cronus became incredibly cold. "I know more than just Arc of Time." Assisted by his Slowing Magic, Nikolai was instantly frozen. Cronus's scythe began to glow. "Harbinger's ultimate form can even cut through magic." He sliced at the frozen Nikolai in order to bisect him. Nikolai's left arm was unfrozen, and stopped the scythe's blade. His head then was unfrozen. "God's Left Hand can be sacrificed to stop any attack once." The rest of Nikolai was unfrozen. "Two immortals locked in battle, how distasteful." Nikolai release several destruction magic spells at Cronus. Cronus easily began dodging the spells. "You're right," he said while avoiding them. "This fight could go on for eons, and we may still not have a clear victor." He stopped as all the spells went around him. "Normally I wouldn't simply end a fight, but you're too powerful for me to end this in a timely manner, and I have a city to run. For now let's call this a draw." He jumped off the side of the mountain, and out of nowhere, a Dragon appeared catching him. "I'll let it go that you threatened the life of my favorite mage this time, but never set foot in Othrys, or else everything you hold dear will be laid to waste." Nikolai appeared to float above the dragon with great speed. "Listen well Cronus Saturnalia, if you ever appear in Flore you and your worthless city will be destroyed. As for your favorite Mage Carlito defeated him, but that might be a result of fighting me. However, Carlito let him escape on my orders. Now yes we could keep this on, but I have research to conduct. It is actually funny I never have seen trash take it self out of my country." Nikolai flew away using a Telekinesis spell, laughing at Cronus. Cronus's eyes changed, he was about to attack Nikolai again when suddenly a door came out of nowhere, transporting Cronus back to Othrys. "I had him," he said. "I know, but I wanoted to end the fight before you two caused a cataclysm," said another man. "Janus." "Don't worry, Hyperion is safe as well. He wasn't exactly defeated by that other Mage. By the time he arrived in Fiore, the king had already been moved to a safer location. Rather than letting him continue his fight, I took him back here." "I thought you didn't care about Othrys," said Cronus. "I Don't," answered Janus, "but I care about my little brother." He opened up a new door, leading to where Nikolai was, appearing where Nikolai was. "Hello." Nikolai was annoyed. "You have that trash's smell on you." He was referring to Cronus's Magic Power. Janus blasted Nikolai with a shockwave of magic power, sending him into the ground. He then walked through another door down to where Nikolai was. "Do not call my brother trash. I'm not much of a fighter, I don't even care for Othrys, but Othrys is his pride, and I love my brother. And because I don't like to fight, don't take me for a pushover either. I have more magic power than him, and by extension, you. What I mean to say is, if you destroy Othrys, I'll be the one knocking on Pantheon's door. Your fight still wouldn't be over if it wasn't thanks to my Arc of Doors, so don't forget that. And judging from how easy it was to put you on your ass, you're pretty worn out. Consider this your final warning. I know that not even you could fight both Saturnalias." Nikolai started to laugh. "More...Magic...Power than me?!" Nikolai released his power, so much so it even brought Janus to one knee. "Using God Serena as a base is accurate, however I firmly believe I'm stronger." He then sealed his power. "I might be tired, and fighting two of you would be a highly stupid notion. But, I didn't do anything his worthless mages attacked me. I was simply defending myself. However, you let your brother turn into that. Now I see your the true failure. You have no business being here, and one day soon you will learn that the hard way. Don't threaten me, I know many people and I know most of Ishgar's strongest Mages. Some just below I, some equal to I, and a few even more powerful than me. If Cronus and his mages hadn't come to attack me and threaten the King I never would even knew he existed. You get one shot, attack me again, and I'll might go Heaven but I'll send you to Hell first." Janus smiled. Teleporting in front of Nikolai with his magic he reached his hand into his chest. The sheer ferocity of this move surprised Nikolai, until he realized he felt no pain. He had opened a door to his soul. "A soul cannot be touched, but with proper training someone that has learned Arc of Doors can use this magic. I could rip your soul from your body right now, but personally I don't care whether you live or die." He grabbed Nikolai's soul, and several marks appeared on it. "That Organic Link ties the two of us together. If you get within range of any mages of Othrys I'll know about it, and I'll be right there to remove you from that location, whether you want to or not." He pulled his hand out, closing the Soul Door, and backed into another door. "I've been all over the world, and I can honestly say, I've never met someone so full of himself before." He closed the door, leaving the location. Nikolai vanished, it was in fact a clone he made with his Creator's Eye while releasing his Magic Power. "That was close, at my current state he could killed me fast. Even releasing the fullest strength I have at best I could do is a stalemate. At least he didn't mark (my) body." Elsewhere, Janus began eating a blue apple, when he realized that he couldn't sense what was around Nikolai. "That crafty devil," he said. Anyone that looked closer could realize that the apple he was eating wasn't an apple. It was raw magic power. He went back to eating, not a care in the world. Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Roleplay